As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more information handling systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In desktop virtualization or remote working environments, a remote server provides desktop and application resources to a user. The desktop or application resource are published to the user's computing device or information handling system by way of a protocol, such as the remote desktop protocol (RDP). While the RDP protocol supports a number of audio formats, such as adaptive delta pulse code modulation (ADPCM), standards-based web browsers typically have limited native support for audio formats and may only support pulse code modulation (PCM) format. Configuring an RDP server to send audio in a PCM format may not be implementable as PCM does not support compression and the bandwidth requirements for sending audio in such a PCM format may be too high for a computing environment. The present invention addresses this issue by implementing a compressed audio format player for use in a standards-based web browser.